There are a wide variety of packages which include (1) a squeezable container, (2) a dispensing system extending as a unitary part of, or attachment to, the container, and (3) a product contained within the container. One type of such a package employs a single dispensing valve for discharging a single stream of product (which may be a liquid, cream, or particulate product). See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,614. The package includes a flexible, resilient, slit-type valve. The valve is normally closed and can withstand the weight of the product when the container is completely inverted, so that the product will not leak out unless the container is squeezed.
With some types of products, such as glue, hair coloring, condiments, and the like, it may be desirable to provide a dispensing system which can more accurately control the discharge of the product. In particular, it may be desirable to more precisely control the location of the deposit of the product and to provide a dispensing system for affording such control while at the same time permitting the user to clearly observe the product deposition location. It would also be advantageous if such an improved dispensing system could also more accurately control the direction in which the product is dispensed while at the same time providing a clear indication to the user as to the specific direction in which the product will be, or is being, dispensed.
Although a relatively long, narrow, tapered nozzle might be employed to facilitate the dispensing of a product in a way that would enable the user to more accurately control the product dispensing location and product dispensing direction, the use of such a long nozzle can create other problems. Specifically, the product within a long nozzle may continue to flow from the nozzle even after the desired amount of product has been dispensed.
For example, consider the situation when a relatively high viscosity product is being dispensed from an inverted, squeezable container through a relatively long nozzle. The long nozzle must be initially filled with fluid product as the container is inverted. The user, after inverting the container, is unable to tell exactly when the product will be discharged from the tip of the nozzle. With a relatively high viscosity product, the user will have to squeeze the container somewhat just to fill the nozzle, and the user thus cannot be sure when the nozzle has been filled and when the first drop of product will be discharging from the nozzle.
Further, when the user sees that the desired amount of product has been dispensed from the tip of the nozzle and deposited on the receiving surface, the user would typically stop squeezing the container. However, the amount of product within the nozzle may continue to flow out of the nozzle before the user can invert the container or otherwise move the system away from the dispensing location. Thus, such a system lacks the desired capability to precisely control the termination of the product flow from the nozzle.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved dispensing system which could overcome, or at least minimize, the above-described product dispensing control problems.
It would also be desirable to provide an internal system for positively preventing flow of the product through the system regardless of the orientation of the container and regardless of whether or not the container was being squeezed or otherwise pressurized. Such an internal seal system should be easily actuatable to open the flow path when desired to accommodate the dispensing of the product and should be readily actuatable to close the flow path when desired so as to prevent inadvertent leakage of the product when the container is being shipped or stored where it might be subjected to external impact forces which could increase the pressure within the container or otherwise cause discharge of some amount of the product.
It would also be beneficial if an improved dispensing system could function without the need for a hinged lid which would have to be initially moved to an open position to permit dispensing and which, in the open position, could obscure a portion of the product dispensing stream or product discharge location from the user's view. It would also be desirable if such an improved dispensing system would not employ any other type of separate lid, overcap, or plug which would require removal prior to dispensing and which could become lost or misplaced.
It would also be advantageous if such an improved system could accommodate bottles, containers, or packages which have a variety of shapes and that are constructed from a variety of materials.
Further, it would be desirable if such an improved system could accommodate efficient, high-quality, large-volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate to produce a system with consistent operating characteristics.
The present invention provides an improved dispensing system which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.